


Holy Fire

by alaynesnow



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Pining, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-16
Updated: 2019-04-16
Packaged: 2020-01-15 01:10:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18488209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alaynesnow/pseuds/alaynesnow
Summary: A short story about Jon’s not so hidden feelings for Sansa.





	Holy Fire

**Author's Note:**

> I got inspired and wrote this fairly short story. I hope you guys like it.

_How did it come to this?_ Falling into someone’s bed was easier than falling out of love. Even in the passion the pain was still there, the longing for something he would never have. By all rights he should be the happiest man alive, and he was considered by many the luckiest. But instead of violet eyes he sought out blue ones, icy blue eyes that bore right through him. His bane, his suffering, his vengeful angel, he stared helplessly at her like a moth to a flame. He tried to hide it, he really did, but it did not go unnoticed. One night as his lover straddled him, she broke a kiss and looked into his eyes, amethyst piercing into his dark grey ones. “I see the way you look at her.” There was anger in her eyes, jealousy, and hurt. He said nothing, knowing he had no way to defend himself. She practically leapt off him, all teary eyed and seething, and exited his room slamming the door with a loud thud. He laid there and stared at the ceiling, wondering how it came to this, how his heart could be so wrong. But it didn’t feel wrong to look at her, a beacon of light, fiery hair, porcelain skin, and eyes the clearest blue. Nothing felt so right in his life at those moments. But it could never be, and so his heart would always be aflame, burning for the unattainable, the forbidden, the _one_.


End file.
